epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep23 (For...)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki BTTF: I didn't kill him! Night: that's bullshit! Wonder: don't treat my men like you own them! Night: don't treat me like you own me! TK: both of you shut up! Wonder: enough!...this meeting is dismissed, Ynkr will be counted as accidental, as will Jag, we don't need people thinking we have a murderer. Hoagy:...yes sir. (Fire quickly opens the door to see Xim and Evol kissing on the bed) Fire: *looks surprised* BTTF: your brother... Silent: I know, he isn't fully with us. BTTF: that's gotta change. Silent: don't worry, I have an idea that I'm gunna bring up. Phil: *grabs the bandages* ok, hopefully n- (Phil is then stabbed in the stomach by Mocker) Phil: w- Mocker: I'm sorry. Phil: wh- Mocker: I'm so sorry but...I can't die. (Mocker takes the blade out and stabs Phil in the head) This Time (The screen Mocker running away from the scene) ... (Time skips as the screen shows the sun rising) ... (More time skips as Tbone is seen walking towards the hospital) ... (Screen shows Tbone walk into the building) Tbone: Phil, you here? I noticed you weren't in your room so I-...no...Phil! ... (Time skips as Wonder, TK and other guards are at the scene) Wonder: What happened?! TK: another murder! And this wasn't "accidental". Wonder: how are we sure. TK: if you were to look at the body, stab wounds, 2 of them. Wonder:...god dammit. ... Flynn: we have a murderer on the loose, it's your call what we do Wonder. Wonder:...give me an hour...I'm going to my office, Benny follow. Benny: yes sir! ... (Screen shows Benny and Wonder walking away from the scene) Wonder: get them all...but make sure no one sees you. Benny: yes sir. ... (Screen shows Teddy and Tkid running down a street) Teddy: you don't think- Tkid: Four wasn't at the wall and Phil is dead, we have to find him! Teddy: why would he...it couldn't be... Tkid: maybe there's an explanation. Teddy: I-...Four?! (Teddy and Tkid find Four on the side of the street) Teddy: Four! Four! Wake up! Tkid: he's out cold, a huge bump on his head. Teddy: get his legs! Come on! Tkid: alright! Where to? Teddy: my place, I'd rather us ask questions then Wonder and TK. Tkid: ok. (Teddy and Tkid carry Four to Teddy's place) (Screen shows Wonder, BTTF, Benny, Silent and Mocker in Wonders office) Wonder: you stupid motherfucker! (Screen shows a brutally beat up Mocker being held up by BTTF as Wonder punches him) Wonder: accidental! It can't look like straight up Murder! Accidental! (Wonder punches Mocker as BTTF drops him to the floor) Mocker: ple- stop. Wonder: do you know how fucked we are now?! Mocker: I didn't- (Wonder kicks Mocker on the head making him body jerk the other way) Wonder: we have to take immediate action. Silent: like how sir? Wonder: I will call a meeting, need you all there with your weapons, no guards on duty, all of you at a separate side. Silent: and when you say all of us. *looks at Mocker* Wonder: don't worry, he will wait for his time, right now you there go and get word out of the meeting in 1 hour, no guards on duty, remember that. Benny: yes sir! Silent: let's go guys...later bro. *grins* Mocker:... (Benny, BTTF and Silent leave the room) Wonder:...Mocker, Mocker, Mocker, it's a shame you won't be here to see the rise of this community. Mocker: I know...one hundred percent you...won't win, at least in a...certain fashion. Wonder: you gunna stop me? Mocker: I already did...I don't like what I did...but I had to. Wonder: what do you mean? Mocker: you'll find out... Wonder:... (Wonder kicks Mocker in the chin making his head jerk back) Wonder: if you think you're pressuring me you're wrong! I know for a fact I will change this place even if Coupe was dead, but when he wakes up it'll only make everything easier. Mocker:...if...y-ou say so. Wonder: right now you're on your Green Mile, and you stop walking it in an hour. Mocker:... (Screen shows Fire, Pred and GG inside the diner) Pred: he was such a good guy. Fire: he was...and the fact there's actually a murderer...sickens me. GG: I hate conflict...whenever I see something dangerous I always run, almost always gets me killed. Pred: running isn't always the best option. GG: I've killed less than 30 Zombies in my life, look where I am now. Pred: I meant with people. GG: if someone comes at me with a knife I'm running, thank you. Fire: let's change the subject. Pred: it's the only news there is. Fire: change the subject. Pred: calm down man, alright. (BTTF walks into the diner) BTTF: all of you are to be at the casual meeting area in one hour, everyone in town will be there, including all guards. GG: no one on duty? BTTF: no, this serious matter needs everyone. Pred: alright BTTF...thanks. (BTTF leaves) Pred:...that's a topic changer. Fire:... (Screen shows Tiger, Benny and Joe at the shop) Joe: alright, thanks Benny. Benny: Tiger, you have to be there. Joe: he will just- Tiger: what if I don't go. Benny: then you'll be the suspected killer. Tiger: are you saying I killed my own son?! Benny: don't try that stupid shit with me, just be there or else Wonder will get on your ass. Tiger:... (Benny leaves) Tiger: fuck this place, so when the fucking Doctor dies everyone cries but when it's my son- Joe: that's not it- Tiger: bullshit! My son didn't do much here, I'll admit, he was still a living soul, a kid, Phil was a 44 year old man who helped people every day, who do you think they'd rather keep? Joe: we'll find out who killed him at the meeting. Tiger: but they'll be known as the person who killed Phil...not Jag, I want justice for my son. Joe: we will. Tiger: how do you know? Joe:... Tiger: exactly...go home, I'll go to the fucking meeting. Joe: Tiger- Tiger: don't make me force you. (Tiger walks into another room and slams the door) Joe:...for once I hope Wonder has the answer... (Screen shows Evol and Xim inside Evols room) (Screen shows Xim and Evol kissing as Xim reaches into Evols shirt) Evol: *jerks back* Xim, we can't! Xim: why not? Evol: this isn't-...I mean. Xim: this isn't what? Evol: nothing...I meant- (A knock is heard on the door) Evol:... (Evol opens the door to see Silent) Silent: ok, so Xim is here, there's a meeting one hour from now, be at the casual meeting place, No guards shall be on duty. Evol: no guards? Xim: is that safe? Silent: a risk we have to take, with Phil being murdered and all. Evol:...what?... Silent: Phil was found stabbed to death in his office. Evol:...no...fuck. Xim: what's wrong Evol? Evol: it's...nothing, thanks Silent. Silent: no prob, later. (Evol closes the door) Evol:...I saw Phil last night for something...how can he be dead. Xim:...who's going to take care of Coupe? Evol:...I don't-...the blood bag! Xim: what? Evol: nothing! Just stay here I'll be right back! (Evol leaves the room in a hurry) Xim:...bu-but...Coupe... (Screen shows Tbone in Coupes room) (Evol runs in to see Tbone) Evol: ah Tbone! Tbone: yes...how may I help you? (Evol looks at Coupe and sees he's attached to the blood bag from yesterday) Evol: oh thank god... Tbone: I saw the bag and knew I still had to do my job, no harm was done by the old blood bag thankfully but... Evol: but what? Tbone:...I don't know, I have no sign that he's gaining blood, he's going through it fast and I can't find a reason why, there was no bleeding in his severed leg and I doubt he got randomly cut. Evol: what does that mean? Tbone: it means the blood isn't working, listen, come back another time alright...please, I have to cope with the lost of a good friend and still do the best I can on a patient who keep changing health. Evol:...ok...I'm sorry. Tbone: and now this stupid meeting I have to go to, might be putting Wonders idol in trouble. Evol...*leaves* (Screen shows Noah and Metal in Nights room) Noah: he's not in his room, I knew it. Metal: better than not checking, he could have been sleeping for all we know. Noah: whatever, let's go. Metal: alright. (Noah and Metal are about to leave when they run into Benny) Noah: oh, Benny, sorry. Benny: it's fine, there's a meeting in an hour for the recent events, everyone including guards shall be there. Metal: no one on duty? Benny: no. Noah: is that? Benny: it's not safe but not dangerous at the same time, our walls aren't being taken down by Zombies so we'll be fine. Noah: guessing you already got that question. Benny: by you, by Joe, by Kari, by Espeon, yeah, I got that question before. Noah: alright alright. Benny: later. Noah: alright, Metal, let's go. Metal: yeah. (Benny walks down the hall as Noah and Metal go to the stairs) (Screen shows Four waking up in Teddy's bed) Teddy: Four! Tkid: thank god! Four: what happened...where's Night? Teddy: why Night? Four: I saw him with a gun...tried to take it...that's all I remember. Tkid: why did Night have a gun. Four: ahg...I'm not sure. Teddy: Phil was murdered. Four: what?! Teddy: he was stabbed twice, one of them in the head. Four: by who? Teddy: there's gunna be a meeting soon, hopefully we find out who. Four:...again...where's Night? Tkid: we aren't sure, haven't seen him all day. Four: no one was shot? Teddy: no. Four:...then leave it...if no ones dead from Night we don't need to follow him. Teddy: just rest until the meeting, your heads bruised like hell. Four: yeah...alright. (Screen shows the sun as it moves in the sky as the hour passes) (Screen shows an announcement Megaphone) Wonder: everyone to the meeting area now, we have important manners to discuss. (Screen shows Wonder, BTTF, Silent, Mocker and Benny in Wonders office) Wonder:...ok...everyone gets what we're doing? Benny: easy. Silent: do we send Hoagy or Intru? Wonder: which ever, it doesn't matter. BTTF: we'll take count before you get there sir, then we'll send him. Wonder: good, now go. (Silent, Benny and BTTF leave the office) Wonder:...*takes out his gun* Mocker: once you realize what I did...you'll regret making me kill Phil. Wonder: I don't need to regret anything about you. Mocker: keeping thinking that...just kill me then. Wonder: waiting for the signal. Mocker: what signal? Wonder: that doesn't matter...but I will say...I feel like I'm missing something...something happened today that hasn't happened other days. Mocker: d-defeat, heh. (Wonder punches Mocker aside the face) Wonder: that was cute, good fucking job. Mocker: erg...fuck you. Wonder: but before I kill you, maybe do ol' Wonder a favor and tell me why I'll lose. Mocker: you'll win. Wonder: what? Mocker: you'll win your plan, but you'll still regret it. Wonder: what do you- (Screen shows Hoagy knock on the door) Wonder:...there's that signal...come in! (Hoagy walks into the office) Hoagy: BTTF called for-*sees Mocker*-Mocker?! What the fuck! (Hoagy aims his sniper rifle at Winder but is shot in the head as he falls to the ground) Wonder: and that's their signal. (Wonder turns to Mocker) Mocker:...you fucking- (Mocker is shot in the head by Wonder) Wonder: genius...I know. (Wonder leaves his office) (Screen shows The town being held up by BTTF, Benny and Silent) (GG is seen dead on the ground) Pred: they fucking killed him... Benny: drop the guns! A6: ok! ok! *drops his gun and kicks it to Benny* Metal: this can't be happening! TK: I knew Wonder was never any fucking good. Tkid: *drops his gun and kicks it to BTTF* BTTF: good kid. Joe: so it was you guys all along, you all were responsible for those murders, Jag, Phil, Ynkr. Silent: shut up! Wonder will be here any second! Man 1: are you going to kill us all?! Man 2: what does that do? Silent: I said shut the fuck up! Wonder: it's ok everyone! I'm here! Patts: grr (Wonder walks up to the crowd) Wonder: *sees GG* tired to run? BTTF: yeah, Benny took him out. Wonder: oh well, kinda wished the death count would stay at 2 until after the meeting... Intru: where's Hoagy?! Wonder: heheh. Intru:...you mother fucker! Benny: shut it! Wonder: now, the recent murders of this town have been my men, you've probably already figured that out, but there's good reason for it, I am your leader, not TK, but I have none of your respect, so I had Jag, Phil and Ynkr killed to send a message. Tiger: you killed my son! Wonder: I did. Tiger: I'll kill you! You'll never have me in your grasp, you fucking hear me! Wonder: I see. *looks at BTTF* (BTTF shoots Tiger in the head as he falls to the ground) Joe: No! Tiger! Slice: you fucking monster! Tbone: you don't get it! I can't be here, your precious Idol Coupe is in critical condition! Xim: critical condition? Tbone: I need to be with him right now! He might not make it without any help. Wonder: right now he isn't needed I already have what I wanted, if he pulls through he pulls through. Tbone: you don't mean that, you need this man to- BTTF: quiet! Tbone:... Wonder: anyone else...good, now then, all of you, won't be staying, only the ones I can control, so that means no Patts, TK, Tkid, Intru, Meat, Killer, no one who was in Coupes group will stay, Fire, Xim, you too Night...Night? (Screen shows Night is not in the crowd) Wonder:...you fucking...where the fuck is Night?! BTTF: shit. Benny: we never saw him to tell him the news, so we never counted him. Wonder: you stupid-god dammit! Then where is he? Benny: sir, we haven't seen him all day, possible he- (Benny is cut-off by being shot in the head by a long distance as his body falls to the ground) Wonder: What! BTTF: Shi- (BTTF is also shot by a long distance as his body falls to the ground) Silent: BTTF! (Tkid rushes and grabs his gun off the ground and points it at Silent) Tkid: drop it! (Patts runs to get another guards gun at points it at Wonder) Patts: get down! Wonder: no! This isn't how it works! Silent! Silent: what do you what me to- (Silent is shot by a long distance as his body falls to the ground) Wonder: no! TK: everyone, we're safe now! Evol: Tbone, get to Coupe! Tbone: of course! (Tbone runs towards the hospital) Noah: Night! TK: he'll get here, but for now. (TK walks up to Wonder and punches him in the face) Metal: TK! Killer: let him, he deserves everything that will happen to him. Wonder: I can't lose! I can't lose! TK: This is the end! You're done! Wonder: fuck all of you! All you had to do was follow me, like the three you just killed! Joe: look where it got them! Wonder: no, no, no, no! Night: it's over Wonder. (Screen shows Night walk up to Wonder with a sniper rifle on his back) Intru: that's Hoagy's. Night: woulda been smart to take it with you Wonder, even tho I still would have killed your men some way. Wonder: fuck you Night! TK: now, what do we do with him? Pred: stone him to death. Tkid: we aren't Vikings. Fire: we do to him what he's done to many others...make him leave. Pred: that's it? He killed GG, Tiger, Hoagy- Fire: no guards remember, those shots had to attract some Zombies, we won't clear the path. Noah: Fire... TK: that's what we'll do. Evol: doesn't it seem harsh? Patts: he killed Jag, Tiger, Phil, Ynkr, Hoagy and GG, as well as lead Silent, Mocker, BTTF and Benny to their death. Man 2: let's do it! Man 3: I agree! TK: then it's settled. Noah: Fire... Night: let it go Noah, Wonder deserves this. Noah:... (Screen shows the town at the gates) TK: ready A6, ready Son? Tkid: ready! A6: ready! TK: Wonder, it's been nice, but that was a lie. Wonder: fuck you! (The gates open as Wonder is pushed out by Meat and Killer) (Zombies start to go towards Wonder as he stand and looks back at the town) Wonder: you lost a man who isn't afraid to die, TK will not risk his life for any of you, and that's who you chose, I await for you all to perish Along with this place, Ministry will be no longer without a leader, tell Coupe of my legacy, maybe you'll learn for your mistak-*gets bit in the shoulder*-Ahhhhhgggg! (Zombies start to surround Wonder as the gates are closed before they can get in) Wonder: Ahhhg! You all-Ahhhh! Mista-Ahhhg! (The sound of a body being eaten is then heard as the screaming stops) (The users just stand there quietly) TK:...let's go...we've lost some good men today, but we got rid of the worst. (Screen shows the dining hall as people are eating dinner 2 hours later) Joe: to Tiger. Fire: to GG. Teddy: to Hoagy. Night: to all the people we lost...Ynkr, I got your revenge for you. Noah: rest well buddy. (All the users take a drink of Wine) (Screen shows Tbone enter the building) Tbone: oh Xim! Xim: Tbone, shouldn't you be with Coupe. Tbone: his condition has changed...I must find Evol. Xim: wait, tell me. Tbone: that might not be the best idea. Xim: I care about him too, what happened? Tbone:...*sighs* Coupe has died, he lost blood from a cut from a upper leg artery, I don't know how it got there...I'm sorry. Xim: he's...dead? Tbone: I must find others at nice, again, you have my condolences. (Tbone walks further into the diner at Xim leaves) (Tbone walks up to Evol) Tbone: Evol! There you are. Evol: Tbone, something wrong? ... (Screen shows Evol quickly run out the diner and towards his room) Evol: No, no, no! (Evol gets to his room to see his door open) Evol: Xim! (Evol walks into his room to see Xim with a gun in her hand against her head tears running down her face) Evol: Xim, No! Xim: I'm sorry Evol. (Xim pulls the trigger as the screen goes black and a bang is heard) Evol: No! Xim! Noooo! (Screen shows the scene of Mocker stabbing Phil) (Mocker takes the blade out and stabs Phil in the head) Mocker:...but I won't let you reanimate. (Phil drops to the floor dead) Mocker: *grabs his shoulder in pain*...not worth it... (Mocker leaves as Phil blood runs through the floor) (Silence fills the room for a while until Mocker runs back in) Mocker:... (Mocker goes into Coupes and takes his knife back out) Mocker: I'm sorry, I sure you're a good guy but...I can't see Wonder losing this, so he has to lose you. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Noah: Evol! Evol: get the fuck away from me! (Evol is seen throwing a lamp at the wall) TK: just when you thought things couldn't get worst. Patts: hope was lost. Killer: what do we do? Slice: live, what else? Tbone: Coupe is...dead. (Noah is seen crying and angrily walking away) (Teddy is seen falling to his knees) (Night is seen looking at himself in the mirror as he punches it and breaks the glass) ''(Four is seen walking into a dark path between two houses) Fire:...everyone dies...time to move on. Category:Blog posts